Enterprise networks and other private networks are often multi-homed for reliability. A multi-homed network is a private network with more than one link to the Internet. The different links can be provided by different Internet Service Providers (ISPs) for increased reliability.
A firewall or other security device can be used to regulate traffic communicated across the links. Although certain efficiencies are achieved by using one security device to manage traffic communicated across all the links, the single security device becomes a single point of failure for the private network.
Accordingly, there is a desire to use different security devices to regulate traffic communicated across the different multi-homed network links. However, distributing different security devices for the different links can result in asymmetric routing problems that can prevent certain connections from being established between the multi-homed network and another network. The disclosure that follows solves this and other problems.